Neve
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Dino pensó que aquel no era más que un día normal... Pero se equivocó. One-short


_Neve_

Eran iguales, a los ojos de Dino. Idénticos. Pero su comportamiento era extraño; el de los dos, tanto el de ella, como el de él. Porque, aunque, por dentro fuesen iguales, por fuera eran tan distintos, que aquella igualdad interna no se veía.

Él no podía describirse con palabras… Bueno, sí: Hibari Kyoya, el perfecto, líder del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori. Aquellas simples palabras eran capaces de hacer que el más valiente se estremeciese del más puro terror, de los pies a la cabeza.

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie, retaba a Hibari._

Ella era Irina Sponsse, líder de la Familia Sponsse, la más fuerte de todas las mafias de Rusia. Era de estatura media, de cabello negro, corto y liso, de tez blanquecina, como la nieve sobre la que la había ido a recoger Dino, semanas antes. Había unas cuantas pequitas adornando aquella cara con rasgos suaves; sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo único. Era como si la nieve se reflejase en su expresión.

Sí, sin duda parecía una chica aparentemente inofensiva, pero no era así siempre; los mafiosos más cercanos a ella, solían llamarla "La terrible". Sí, su mote lo decía todo e incluso, para Dino, se quedaba bastante corto.

Porque, tanto Hibari como ella eran imposibles de tratar, especialmente cuando estaban luchando. Pues lo que ellos amaban más que nada en el mundo, era la lucha.

Ella no solía hablar demasiado: ninguno de los otros guardianes de la familia Vongola le había llamado la atención especialmente; pero Hibari sí. Con Hibari hablaba largo y tendido. Con él y sólo con él.

Primero habían intentado matarse y, tras de varios meses de peleas entre ellos que siempre quedaban en empate, decidieron que no serían rivales, sino iguales. Así que, de un día para otro, ella se había convertido en la presidenta de Comité: "La otra perfecta".

-Kyo -lo llamó Irina, con su normal sonrisa polar, pero dulce. Hibari no contestó, pero ella supo que la estaba escuchando.

Dino todavía se preguntaba cómo Hibari podía tratarla tan bien.

-Ya hemos trabajado mucho -susurró en tono de protesta.

-Silencio -contestó Hibari.

-Kyo…

Hibari alzó la vista de los papeles que revisaba y posó sus ojos en ella. Estuvo así unos instantes.

-Vamos a patrullar -gruñó finalmente.

Dino se levantó, pero Irina no parecía conforme.

-No quiero -protestó ella– Es aburrido… últimamente.

Y era cierto pues, desde que Irina estaba en Namimori, nadie había tenido la decencia de volver a buscar pelea; nadie hacía nada que pudiese molestar a cualquiera de los dos perfectos.

-Irina tiene razón, Kyoya –intervino Dino, tratando de persuadir al de cabello negro.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte -las tonfas de Hibari aparecieron en sus manos, de la nada.

Dino se tensó mientras pensaba: "_No más, por favor…_"

-Kyo… Hagamos otra cosa -le dijo Irina, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía.

Y Kyoya, respetuoso con ella, su igual, salió por la puerta sin decir nada. Dino dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Está enfadado –Irina posó sus ojos azulados en los marrones del Cavallone–. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa de Tsunayoshi-san.

-Sí, claro…. Irina, cuídate -dijo acercándose a ella. Se agachó un poquito, después, para darle un beso en la frente, como despedida. Siempre lo hacía, porque ella se lo permitía.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando una pregunta llegó a su mente; así que se giró hacia la chica, que sacudía una pelusa de su falda:

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué? –ella le devolvió la pregunta, sin mirarlo, siquiera.

-Tratar con él.

-¿Con Kyo? No es nadie extraño. Es buen chico. Sólo tienes que ser igual que él.

¿Buen chico? ¿Hibari? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

-Sí… pero… ¿cómo?

-Si él quiere -contestó antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Es así contigo también? -preguntó él-. ¿Tu también eres tan complicada como él?

Y ella asintió.

Dino esperaba otra respuesta, por eso desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Se sentía dolido:

-Pero tú… Eres distinta.

-Soy igual a él, pero a mi modo –hizo una pausa-. Tu no –y sus ojos empezaron a sumirse en una oscuridad helada.

Dino se quedó callado: todavía tenía la estúpida esperanza de poder llevarse bien con Irina; de poder reírse junto a ella y compartir un vínculo parecido como el que tenía con Kyoya…

El Cavallone salió de la escuela, cuando vio a la chica lo suficientemente lejos y se sintió a salvo. Ni era bueno acercase a ella cuando sus ojos se congelaban de aquel modo. Por eso se quedaba esperando durante un buen rato, para no cruzársela y salir mal parado.

Irina nunca paraba a Kyoya cuando estaba enfadado; no intercedía por nadie y dejaba que su amigo mordiese todo cuanto quisiese. Los intereses de ella y los del Presidente eran los mismos. Porque él tampoco hacía nada cuando ella tomaba una decisión. Les bastaba mirarse para ponerse de acuerdo.

No se dirigió a la casa de Sawada, simplemente se dejó perder por la cuidad, hasta que llegó a las afueras, a una gran extensión de campo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando y, sobre todo, el tiempo que llevaba sin caer estrepitosamente al suelo, pero le dio igual. Llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendo que pasaba algo raro… Pero no acertaba en saber qué.

Quizá, y solo quizá, fuese la hermosa sonrisa de Irina, que lo había hecho derretirse desde la primera vez que la vio o su frente, siempre suave y cálida…

Dino se paró en mitad de la arboleda y se llevó la mano a la frente, angustiado.

-No puedo haberme enamorado de Irina -susurró para sí. ¡Por dios! ¡Si era menor que él!

Y escuchó, no muy lejos, una risita suave que reconoció a la perfección: Irina.

-No pongas esa cara, Kyo, no te lo dije por mal -había dicho ella, tras reír.

Dino avanzó sigilosamente hasta el claro que se veía no muy lejos de allí, pero, entonces, cayó estúpidamente al suelo. A la velocidad de la luz, se arrastró por el suelo para ocultarse tras los arbustos.

Estaba espiando a Hibari… Su vida corría peligro.

Pudo ver, desde los setos, como Kyoya miraba en su dirección, con aquellos ojos fríos que tenía. Por suerte, segundos después, volvió la vista a Hibird, que revoloteaba por el prado.

Tanto el prefecto como Irina estaban sentados sobre la hierba, con la espalda acurrucada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Comprende, Kyo, que no es normal que un hombre hecho y derecho, no se haya fijado en una chica, todavía… -continuó Irina, riendo de nuevo con aquella risa tan preciosa y melodiosa que tenía.

-¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho? -gruñó Kyoya.

Irina dejó de reírse y lo miró, curiosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es la mujer de los sueños de Hibari Kyoya?

Y Kyoya sonrió; una sonrisa diabólica, torcida. Dirigió la vista hacia su compañera que, no había dejado de mirarle con la carita ligeramente ladeada mostrando su inocente curiosidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Dino.

Hibari se movió rápidamente, Irina también. El Cavallone no vio exactamente lo que había ocurrido porque un destello lo cegó por unos segundos y tubo que parpadear un par de veces para ser capaz de enfocar las imágenes.

Entonces, descubrió que Irina estaba tumbada en el suelo y Hibari estaba sobre ella, siendo amenazado por una se las pistolas de la chica, en su cuello. La otra estaba bastante lejos, junto a una tonfa de él.

Dino entendió y su boca se quedó completamente seca.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Irina con aquel tono helado y cortante– No hace falta que... -no continuó, porque sintió el aliento del moreno en sus labios.

Irina dejó de respirar unos segundos, mientras Kyoya se acercaba más y más a ella. Dino casi fue capaz de el aumento de temperatura en el cuerpo de Hibari que se encontraba bien pegado al de Irina; _**su**_ Irina.

Luego, los labios de él rozaron, por fin, los de ella, durante solo un segundo.

La chica sonrió y, lentamente, rodeó el cuello del moreno. Entonces, Hibari se lanzó hacia los labios de ella, devorándolos, disfrutándolos, saboreándolos. Irina sonrió mientras se besaban.

_**Esto es algo que yo nunca podré hacer con ella…**_

Kyoya acarició el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose con su suave tacto: paseó sus manos por las caderas de ella y luego se dirigió hacia sus muslos. Irina, por su parte, rozó suavemente el cuello de él con los dedos. No tardo demasiado en llegar hasta la camisa de él y desabrochar el primer botón.

Entonces se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire.

Irina soltó una suave risita mientras Dino dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la hierba, deshecho.

-Estás infringiendo las normas, Hibari Kyoya –escuchó decir a la chica, con cierta picardía

-Oh… -contestó él, seguramente sonriendo.

-Tendré que castigarte~ -canturreó Irina.

-Suena interesante…

Por primera vez en su vida, Dino escuchó la risa de Hibari. Pero no le prestó atención alguna. Se levantó, como alma en pena y decidió irse la casa de Sawada.

_**Lo he decidido…**_

* * *

No tardó demasiado en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, se vio ante Tsuna, que discutía con Lambo.

-Hola, Dino-san… Has llegado tarde.

-Sí… Estaba dando un paseo.

El castaño vio tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, así que trató de saber el motivo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Claro, Tsuna… Tengo que volver a Italia ya y…

-¿En serio? –el chico se sintió un poquito apenado- ¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Cuando pueda –improvisó una sonrisa y subió las escaleras, para coger su maleta.

El _arcobaleno_ se quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Tsuna tomó la palabra:

-Ha pasado algo… que lo ha puesto así. Está como… deprimido.

-_Amore_, Tsuna. _Tutto è amore._

* * *

Cuando Irina llegó a su apartamento aquella noche, abrió el pequeño buzón y encontró allí un papelito de color azul cielo. No había remitente, sin embargo, ponía su nombre.

-¿Qué es esto…? –susurró para sí.

Entró en su casa y se sentó en el sofá, con una sonrisita todavía en la boca. Abrió el papelito y leyó lo que allí ponía. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para, poco después, ser substituida por una lágrima solitaria.

No había más que dos palabras escritas, pero le rompieron en corazón en dos a la chica:

_Ti amo_

Cogió su mochilita y sacó de ella el móvil. Pulsó un par de teclas, con lágrimas en los ojos:

_Perdóname, Dino._

* * *

**_Fin, fin, lectores queridos. Espero que os haya gustado :))_**


End file.
